ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 65
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 65: I've Found You! At the crack of dawn, Storm Mantis landed on Judiciary Island, announcing his presence by destroying the house of Jefferson District's Secretary of Education with a Thunder Mouth Cannon. He was carrying no captives; however, he was carrying a bus, and with minimal effort. The other secretaries came running out of their houses. "What was that?!", the Secretary of Defense asked. "My name is Storm Mantis.", Storm Mantis said. "You may have already figured out that I am here for you." He threw the bus on the ground, destroying the windows and causing the tires to bust. He opened the door and grabbed a plastic bag. "Now get in the damn bus!" 65: I'VE FOUND YOU! Governor Connelly ran out of his house; his wife, his four-year-old son and infant daughter followed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Governor Connelly asked. Storm Mantis, having partially flown away, turned around and landed in Governor Connelly's front yard. "Governor Connelly...", he said in a condescending tone, walking up to Governor Connelly. "What I am doing does not matter in the slightest to you. I am only momentarily keeping you alive for your status. However, if you do not heed the gravity of my tone, that will not be the case. And you would not want your wife of 6 years witnessing your untimely death." "How do you know how long we've been married?!", Connelly asked. "We have been keeping tabs on the Jefferson District Government for over 500 years.", Storm Mantis said, tapping his scythe against his head. "Who's we?", Connelly asked. "Shit!", Storm Mantis shouted. "I have told you too much! I now have to kill you!" With that, Storm Mantis executed Governor Connelly with one swing of his scythe. Connelly's wife screamed, and then she too was executed, as was Connelly's infant daughter which she was holding. This left only Connelly's crying four-year-old son. Storm Mantis turned toward the child, laughing. "Worry not.", he told the child. "This will be quick." ~*~*~*~* Back in Waurika, Storm Mantis placed the bus on the ground, with the secretaries, Hunter, and Patricia gagged and bound inside. Next to the bus he placed Amy, tied to a chair, also gagged. He laughed. "And now...", he said, "...we wait... for Aaron the lightning elemental." "Wait no longer!", Aaron shouted, landing on the ground. "I've come to kill you!" "Oh, my.", Storm Mantis said, chuckling. "Not even five minutes back into this city and we already have a suicidal." Aaron saw Amy tied in the chair. He then noticed the bus, then finally the blood of the Connelly family on Storm Mantis' scythes. "Who's blood is that?", Aaron asked. "Just the blood of conceited individuals in the Jefferson District Government.", Storm Mantis said. "But you needn't worry. I will not kill your beloved. At least, I will not if you agree to my deal." "What deal?", Aaron asked. "Just a set of regulations that I request you abide by.", Storm Mantis said. "If you refute even one of them, your beloved dies." "Even one?", Aaron asked. "I shall now spell them out for you.", Storm Mantis said. "I will let your friends, your beloved, and the rest of the Jefferson District Government go to if I kill you. If you try to fight back, they die. If you try to run away, they die. If you ask for help, they die. Do you fancy my request, or do you spurn?" Amy woke up tied in the chair, with a rag in her mouth tied around her head. She screamed, but it was muffled. Aaron saw her in concern, then turned back to Storm Mantis. "So basically...," Aaron asked, "...if I let you kill me, you'll let them go?" "Precisely.", Storm Mantis said. "You can place your faith in me; I shall uphold my promise." "I'm going to hold you to that.", Aaron said. "So you comply?", Storm Mantis asked. "I do.", Aaron said. At that moment, the three elementals chasing Aaron appeared. "Aaron!", Richter shouted. "We're here to help!" "What the hell did you do?!", Storm Mantis asked angrily. "I don't know what they're doing here!", Aaron shouted. "That no longer matters!", Storm Mantis shouted. "You went back on your promise, so I shall go back on mine!" Aaron ran to Amy before Storm Mantis finished that sentence, untied her, then told her to run away before Storm Mantis could turn around. Amy began to run away as Aaron turned around to fight Storm Mantis. "INSOLENCE!", Storm Mantis shouted, charging up his scythe up with electricity. "AARON THE LIGHTNING ELEMENTAL MUST DIE!" "I won't let you kill me!", Aaron shouted, making a Thunder Sword and charging Storm Mantis. "That will not work!", Storm Mantis shouted, swinging the scythe against Aaron's Thunder Sword. The Thunder Sword cut through Storm Mantis' scythe, as well as Storm Mantis' face armor. Nevertheless, the armor and scythe regenerated, and Storm Mantis stood back up. "Before we fight seriously...", Storm Mantis said. "...I have this one thing to say... there is only one way to kill me..." Storm Mantis' chest opened up, revealing what appeared to be a glowing blue beating heart inside of him. "What's that?", Aaron asked. "That is my spark.", Storm Mantis said. "It has the same regenerative properties as I do. You must destroy the spark to kill me." Aaron fired a Thunder Cannon at Storm Mantis' spark, destroying it and blowing Storm Mantis in half. Storm Mantis looked angrily at Aaron as he regenerated the wounds, the spark also regenerating. "When I said 'destroy it'...", Storm Mantis said, "...I meant destroy every last molecule!" Storm Mantis' chest began to close up. "And the casing around my chest is made of pure Indestructible Aluminum...", he continued. "...the hardest metal on the planet. It has the durability of bedrock!" Derick, Kevin, and Richter stared in a mix of horror and awe. "Of course, you cannot stop me if I am too fast for you!", Storm Mantis shouted. Before Aaron could stop Storm Mantis, the latter charged up a Thunder Mouth Cannon and launched it in the direction of the escaping Amy. Aaron tried to run after the blast to stop it, but it was as fast as Storm Mantis himself was. "Aaron!", Amy shouted. "Save me!" The blast hit Amy in the back, blowing out her entire chest and sending her entire top half flying several meters. "AMY!", Aaron shouted. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff